fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob and Friends: Fusion Rampage
Plot Story Begins of a Pink Fusion Goo who is launch by a nasty girl named Skyette. She wants the worlds with Gross Pink goo and wreak everything with some Charcters into monsters starting from Bikini bottom. but at Bikini bottom Spongebob was jelly fishing with Patrick and want to be a jelly fish too but seem a Pink Fusions lands on Bikini bottom turning everyone in monster then a strange portal Leads to a Place with a fountain and T.Vs Patrick was going to say and a fusion spotter along came Zim that his world is flood with Fusion then Tak Appear also his world Fuse with Pink Fusion even Jimmy Neutron and Rocko was Being fuse by Skyette but wait theres more Tink and Clott's World was even more cover and in fuse by Skyette and they have to save the day again. First they have to go to Bikini Bottom to the Tree Dome but seems Spongebob and Patrick forget there water helmets and it seems the dome is in water by Fusion and they know Doodlebob was behind this he is order by skyette Characters Playable Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Jimmy Neuton Tak Tink Clott Dosh Punt ZiM Rocko Ren Stimpy Non-Playable Characters Mr. Krabs Squidward Mermaid Man Doodlebob Runt Bunt Grunt Pab Rott Franken Rigg (He seems to be Playable in Bin Level and O-Town level) Bing Fling Ring Sing Ding Marie Flem Lab Mr. Horse Muddy Mudskipper Powdered Toast Man Heffer Wolfe Really Really Big Man Spunky Fillburt turtle Ed Bighead Bev Bighead GIR Gaz Peepi/ Ultra Peepi Dib Carl Decimator/Goddard Costumes Spongebob - Fry Boy Patrick - Spongebob Costume Sandy Cheeks - school girl Tink - Princess Clott - Apple Dosh - Franken Dosh Punt - Franken Punt Tak - Sheep costume Jimmy - underpants Ren - Cat disguise Stimpy - Kilted Yaksmen Rocko - smart ZiM - Teddy Levels Bikini Bottom (1) Tree Dome (a air to live) (2) The town and Mermaid man's Lair (Mermaid man Quits) (3) Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket (Where's Mr.Krabs) (4) Spongebob house (Doodlebob Doodle Pants's bad plan) Boss battle. Future Cuty (1) The Clock Tower (Meeting Circuit) (2) The city streets (The Big Chase) (3) The lab (Izout's lab robbery) (4) The X-Vault (Frax's Really Mean Doomtron) Boss battle. Bin (1) Dosh's Palace and Flem Manor (Meeting Dosh) (2) Lab's Lab (Get Franken Rigg) (3) Punt's Apartment (Fusions vs Dosh and Punt) (4) Bing's Grotto and Club Fling (Fling the Chasing Plant monster) Boss battle. Ren & Stimpy's Town (1) City Hicks (Killer Yak on Rampage) (2) Park (Filler Yak's Fun time) (3) Ren & Stimpy's house (Ren and Stimpy's Secret hideout) (4) Ren & Stimpy's bathroom (Killer Gilded Yak) boss battle. O-town (1) The Town (Franken Rigg on Rampage) (2) Park (Franken Rigg's Fun time) (3) Rocko's house (Rocko and Heffer's Secret hideout) (4) Bigheads house (Franken Rigg and Really Really Big Man) boss battle. Zim's Town (1) Skool (Peepi's Returns) (2) Play Ground (Peepi's Chase) (3) Zim's house (Peepi's Growth) (4) City (Ultra Peepi) Boss battle. Bosses Doodlebob: the Pink fusion keeps on spearing on Doodlebob and turn into a monster Frax: the Fusion merges to his robot Doomtron and let it control Doomtron and himself piloting it Fling: the Fusion that Skyette allow to turn him into a plant monster and capture all the Bings Killer Yak: The yak appears in the bathroom who gets the shave to throw someone Ed Bighead: the Fusion gets into his robot armor and let it control his Robot and himself in it Peepi/Ulrta Peepi: Peepi is back but this time the Fusion turn himself big again Decimator: Decimator is really Goddard and he's Stronger to ever Category:Video games